Teaching the interns
by Sanctum To The Sinner
Summary: Stuart, one of the younger members of his group, was selected to teach interns like they had with himself. And this is all mostly fine, the one problem is: Graham has seemed to squirm his way into Stuarts life. And he isn't going anywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's safe, I don't own The Internship… yet :3**

* * *

Stuart was walking out to his car, all ready to get out of the Google building (because despite the new found win, he had had his fill of crazy for one fucking day, thank you very much.) and his mind was racing. His social life had just expanded rapidly, as well as his career. And for the most part, these new friends of his are relatively tolerable. Now, with his new job, he was going to have to eventually train a group of new Google member (there was no way he was going to say "Nooglers") and he really had had his fill of _that _experience. Finally at the black mini van his pale fingers reached the handle, curving in preparation to pull, when he was stopped by a soft hand.

"Uhm, and maybe when we do go out sometime, could it be… a date?" Neha questioned shyly. Oh. Well this was going to be very uncomfortable for both of them. Rubbing the back of his head, the beanie eyed boy turned to face her.

"You're a really nice girl- she smiled at him happily. "but-" the smiled completely dropped, "I'm kind of really gay. It's no offense, and I would, really, but I like…" he was struggling with finding words now, tangled in guilt. "…dicks." he finished lamely, internally wincing at his own choice of words. Holding in with glistening eyes, she gave him an encouraging (really more embarrassed) smile, weak at best.

"it's okay, really. I should go." She rushed, now skittering off as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Why the sour mood?." He heard the naturally aristocratic voice muse, tone practically oozing smugness, even after failing epically. Some people never learn. Without evn turning to face the pompous boy, he displayed what is his favorite finger.

"Fuck off."

"Oh, why? What have I ever done to you besides letting bask in my presence?" Graham retorted arrogantly, frustrating Stuart enough to turn.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe it's just me, but I feel that being a raging dick speaks for itself." He remarked dully.

"What? I thought you said you like dicks?" He stiffened. He heard that? Shit. He had only come out to a few people. It's not as hough he was uncomfortable with being gay, he really just didn't need the whole world to know. He really didn't need his personal life out there. To anyone. And _definitely_ not to _him_ of all people.

"You heard that?" He said casually, now try to seem very nonchalant about the matter. To no avail, as he saw the spark of interest in the failed googlers eye. Oh great. Just great. He was now internally berating himself for even asking that. _Of course he_ _heard_ _that dipshit!_

"Oh? A little sexuality shy? Well it's okay. You aren't the only one who is attracted to the superior gender. Attractive men or women, they can all be used to your advantage." he said deviously, now making eye contact- which to Stuarts utmost displeasure- made him squirm a little where he stood.

"Okay, so I'm not sure if you understood the original 'Fuck Off', but I guess that just means I'll have to take the matter into my own hands." He said to comprnsate for his underlying nerves.

"I'm so glad I won't have to see you ever again." And as he drove away, he saw the boy smirk and heard him laugh loudly all the way out.

What he didn't hear was the mumble of: "That's what you think."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ugh, I know! I can't write long chapters for crap. But hey, I used to write 200 word per chapter stories before I wrote fanfiction. Not pretty. Anyway, I needed to get some Internship feels ready to write my request for the lovely Wolfgirl705 (though this is not the request, which I will be writing, I would like to also deficate this story to you as my first request-er.) Anyway, longer and better chapter are the plan!

Have a rockin' day!

_-Sinner_

**Question Of The Day: Would you like the whole Internship gang to be a part of this story?**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE. I'M REALLLLLLLLY SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I really hope you can all forgive me, it's just things got a little rough lately. My (relatively young) pet died of cancer and a close family member just went bankrupt basically, so things have been a little more difficult lately. I get it if you guys hate me, and I'm REALLY REALLY sorry, I just hope that you haven't lost faith. It's just alot on my plate. I will be updating this week, and can only hope you can find forgiveness.**

**Dearest apologies,**

_-Sinner_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The ****Internship.**

* * *

_Oh great._ Stuart thought, looking at the large group of kids vying for an internship at Google. It looked like Graham had thrown up all over them. Noses pointed high in the air, no definition of 'casual-wear', and a consistant look of super- _OH SHIT._ There standing before him, was a face he hadn't planned on seeing again. The now all-too-common-acting man of the hour. As if he knew exactly where Stuart would be, he looked up durectly at him and smirked. _Arrogant asshole._ After the speach (that both didn't seem to be paying attention to) was over, he kept staring, brushing off all and any offers of only a few people remained. What is he doing?

And then it hit him.

There obviously weren't teachers for every group, this was an attempt at a more independent group effort, but_ ofcourse_ they just had to have a guide for the kids considered 'left-over'. And that's where Stuart came in. And apparentally, that's where Graham was deciding to include himself too. But why?

He was struck out of his musings as he was tapped roughly on the shoulder, and looked at expectantly. Graham was still waiting for him, smirk, lifted eyebrows, and all. After receiving a hurry-up-you-idiot glare, he cleared his throat and took as he took a step forward, only the eyes of the rag tags extras on him, the only one's to currently notice him.

Without looking back he walked up the steps past the groups and called out:

"Leftovers, come with me!" with a sense of familiarity, gesturing to them with his right hand lifted. they all followed like eager lost puppies. All except Graham, acting as though he was king of the fucking world, taking his sweet time in making his way to the group. No surprise there. Finally get to the leftovers room- the room he had come to both despise and be fond towards- and took the immediately closest seat.

"Okay newbies-" And Graham, he internalized "-you are assigned your first task. We want you to create something. The only requirement is it has to be running on a form of electricity." As they looked on with relief, he grinned. "But-" this had them groaning. "It has to be made from the supplies within this room, anything here, but only here." he finished, gesturing to the room. "And… Go!" They were scattering like ants, scrambling around opening drawers, pulling out supllies and setting them on the table, finding only highlighters, protractors, and pencils. While searching for better utilities, a loud 'snap' boomed through the room. The group turned to see Graham holding a smashed open computer.

"What you idiots? He said _anything in the room,_ and we need wires." The accented boy snapped. This got the group going, a mousy looking young boy ripping chunks of wood and legs of the desk with a metal chair. With a battle cry, a larger girl all but ripped the white board off the wall, using a curved metal pointer as a crowbar. And of course, there was the master mind himself, eyes crinkled with a smug victory as he pulled wires from their piles, here and there taping some together.

_Hmm… maybe he is learning _Stuart mused, staring at the smooth expanse of the boys face. He nearly reared back thoughwhen he saw the dark amused eyes looking back at him. Fighting to keep composure, he turned his look to a glare and turned them quickly downcast, trying to act like he didn't feel the blush creeping up his neck.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could almost swear the boy was staring at him now. But he wouldn't. I mean, why would he?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Okay so I know the chapter is short, but I have a really long plan for the next chapter, so don't you worry! Also, I am updating all of my stories today! Woo! Anyway, so yeah, I think I like my new female OC. :3

Have a rockin' day

_-Sinner_

**Question Of The Day: Any ideas or names for the four OC's I'm gonna have (including my already existent male and female characters)?**


End file.
